The Long Plane Ride
by HikariSakuraCherryBlossom
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are on spring break from their studies at NYADA and NYU respectively and are finally able to go to their honeymoon. They decided to fly to Tokyo, Japan. See what happens. Note: Contains crossover of flight attendants from the Japanese drama "Attention Please." Also, contains some Japanese words, phrases, and honorifics.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Here's my first Klaine fanfic. Enjoy!

For those that don't know what _Attention Please_ is about, it's about a young lady named Misaki Yoko, who trains to become a flight attendant. She grew up with mostly her brothers and dresses tomboyish and was the lead singer of a small rock band. The drama had about 11 episodes (each 1 hour long) and 2 specials. You can find more info on this on Wikipedia or Google search it. It's available to watch online on some Asian video streaming sites or Youtube. I don't own the show, the characters, the manga Kodansha, and its writers.

* * *

At an apartment in New York, Kurt was looking at himself in the mirror, buttoning his blazer. He felt kind of nervous as it's the day him and Blaine will be flying to their honeymoon in Tokyo, Japan.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, honey." Kurt said.

Kurt and Blaine exited their apartment and carried their luggages and bags to a taxi that was waiting for them outside.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"JFK Airport please." Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

During the taxi ride to the airport, Kurt asked Blaine, "Do you have our passports and plane tickets?"

"Yes babe, no need to worry." Blaine said.

"You gave the spare apartment keys to Rachel, right?" Kurt asked again.

"Yes Kurt. Rachel will make sure our apartment is in good hands." Blaine said.

"Alright honey, it's just that, I feel nervous about flying." Kurt says.

Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand. "Kurt, I feel the same way too. We'll have each others support. Just remember to have courage," he says.

"This plane ride is more than the nearly 2 hours of flying time from New York to Lima. We're going to be stuck on a transpacific flight for 14 hours Blaine! That's insane!" Kurt said.

"Sweetie, I'm sure we're going to do some things during the flight. Look, my brother Cooper managed a long flight from LA to London, England in 10 1/2 hours. He told me he was given 2 full meals, some refreshments and snacks, and plenty of games, music, movies, and TV to watch and listen to." Blaine said.

"You think our flight will have that too?" Kurt asked.

"I'm pretty sure of it. The aviation industry has surely changed a lot," says Blaine.

"Okay honey. I love you." Kurt says as he embraced him and lied down on his shoulder.

"Love you too sweetie," said Blaine as he still held on to his hand.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think so far? The next chapter introduces the crossover characters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As I said at the note from the previous chapter, the crossover starts here. Some Japanese honorifics will also appear.

* * *

While Kurt and Blaine were checking-in for their flight at JFK, a group of Japanese crew members walked by them as they head over to the crew entrance. Two of those crew members are flight attendants Misaki Yoko and Hirota Saori.

After the briefing meeting was done, the crew head over to the crew bus to take them to their plane.

Misaki says excitedly, "New York City was a blast! Lots of scenic places I visited and met some American friends at a karaoke place."

She asked Hirota, "Hirota-san, did you get a chance to go to Fifth Avenue?"

Hirota replied to her, "I did. I bought myself a Prada bag, a Michael Kors watch, and a pair of Coach sunglasses."

She asked Misaki, "Misaki-san, do you miss Shota-san?"

"Yeah, I Skyped him the other night at the hotel. He's back in Japan for a few days. I can't wait to reunite and see him in person again." Misaki said.

"Maybe, he might have a surprise for you Misaki-san." Hirota said.

"Who knows? We'll see after touchdown." Misaki says.

Sometime later, Kurt and Blaine boarded the plane that will take them to their honeymoon. This is also the same plane the Japanese crew members are assigned to for their return flight.

"Where's seats 38A-B-C?" Blaine asked.

"I see it. It's about 3 more rows of seats to pass through." Kurt says.

Once they found their seats, Kurt went directly to the window seat, storing his bag under the seat in front of him, and buckled up his seat belt right away.

"Still feeling nervous?" Blaine asked him after storing their carry-ons in the overhead bin.

"Yeah. I'm going to close my eyes to keep me calm before takeoff." Kurt said.

After Blaine put his seat belt on, he let Kurt to lie on his shoulder once again, and held his hand, just as they did during the taxi ride earlier. Blaine says to him, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

At the front of the plane, senior flight attendant, now flight pursuer Asou Kaoru is welcoming last minute passengers to the plane. She sees a familiar face and asked him, "What brings you here?" The mysterious male passenger replied to her, "I'm surprising my love. Please don't be so harsh on her."

Meanwhile, at the back of the plane, after Misaki did all her pre-takeoff duties, she checks on a young 8-year-old boy, who's traveling alone after visiting his cousin in NYC for 2 weeks.

"Yuki-chan, we're going to take off soon. Please don't pull the window shade down just yet. I'll tell you when it's okay to do so." Misaki said.

"Okay Misaki onee-san. It's just that I'm scared of heights, especially flying." Yuki says.

"Do not worry Yuki-chan. Several passengers like you are afraid of different things, even myself. Everything is going to be okay and I'll make sure the flight will be fine. I promise. You can page me or the other crew members after the plane lifts off by pressing the assistance button on the remote anytime. Okay Yuki-chan?" Misaki said.

Yuki says to her as Misaki gives him a hug. "Okay Misaki onee-san. Arigatou."

Misaki then settles in her crew jump seat next to Hirota in time for the plane to take off. She thought to herself "Shota-san, I can't wait. I'm coming for you once again."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Sneak peak of this chapter: Flight attendant Misaki bumps into Kurt and Blaine while serving snacks and drinks. Enjoy.

* * *

As the plane starts to take off, Blane and Kurt held each others hand as they watched the TV screen in front of them, showing the outside camera view of the landing gear going so fast on the runway. They were doing some breathing techniques as the plane lifted off. A few minutes later, they turned towards the window, seeing the view of New York City, as the plane continued to climb.

"Look Kurt, there's New York City below. It's so nice." Blaine said.

"Yeah, and so is Central Park. It's really huge from up here." Kurt said.

They gave a quick kiss as they continued to look at the view outside before the clouds came rolling in.

About 30 minutes after takeoff, snack and refreshments commenced. While the passengers were waiting for their snack and drink, the entertainment system was ready to use. After untangling their headphones, Kurt settled to listen to some music first while Blaine watched the Minions movie.

Misaki was about to approach them with the drink and snack cart. She asked them, "Excuse me gentlemen, what would you guys like to drink?"

The two turned towards her and they gasped at one another and then they asked each other at the same time. "What are you doing here?!"

For a moment, it was an awkward silence as other passengers were staring at them including Hirota who was serving passengers in the opposite aisle.

"Um, we're on spring break and on our honeymoon." Blaine replied to her.

"Honeymoon? Both of you are married to one other?" asked Misaki.

"Yeah, for over five months now. Okay, back to reality. I'll have a cup of water please Misaki Yoko-san." Kurt said to her.

"I'll have one too," says Blaine.

She says to them after she served the cups of water and snacks to them, "Wow, congratulations. I didn't even know that. Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Thank you," said the two sweethearts.

After Misaki served the passengers the snacks and drinks, she and Hirota were preparing the lunch service in the galley.

Hirota-san asked Misaki, "Those two gentlemen you spoke to earlier, do you know them?"

Misaki replied to her, "Yeah, I met them at a karaoke place about 5 days ago. While I was there, I wanted to sing for fun in one of the rooms, but not a single room was available. Just then, a man with curly hair, hazel eyes, and wearing clothes that felt tight came by to order some drinks for his friends. His name is Blaine and I had a small chat with him, complimenting him on his style while he said I looked cute. He then invited me over to sing with his friends. We had a good time and they asked me anything related to Japan and its fashion trends. After the karaoke was done, Blaine and Kurt were nice enough to take me back to the hotel safely. I noticed they were holding hands, which seemed odd. Only now I realized that they are married and are flying to their honeymoon. I thought Blaine had a girlfriend, but this wasn't the case. They look so good together. I was thinking we should give them a surprise honeymoon gift."

"I agree with you there Misaki-san. If you recalled during the briefing meeting, Japanese cheesecake will be served to those passengers flying in first and business class. We should ask Asou-san if there's extra slices of cake for them to try. They will like it." Hirota said.

"Add in a bottle of sparkling champagne and you got a honeymoon treat at 35,000 feet." Misaki says. "Okay, it's time to serve the passengers their lunch now."

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Chapter 4 coming soon. Hints of what's in store in the next chapter: movies Moulin Rouge and Tangled, Just for Laughs Gags, DVT, Japanese cheesecake, turbulence, kiss, and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4. Lots of things happening for Klaine during this long plane ride. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt was done listening to some music and wanted to watch a movie next. Just then, Blaine felt a slight numbness in his left leg.

"My leg, it's feeling tingly. Babe, please make it stop." Blaine said.

Kurt told Blaine to take off his shoes and to stretch both his legs, his feet, and his toes.

After the tingling weakened, he says to him, "Honey, you can't stay in the same position for too long. You might end up with deep vein thrombosis or DVT."

"Is it fatal?" Blaine asked him.

"It's possible. The best way to prevent it is to move around, like walking in the aisles of the plane and drink plenty of cups of water. I read it in the airline magazine that's in the seat pocket." Kurt said.

After Misaki dropped by to serve their lunches, Blaine asked, "So then, what movie are you going to start off with? That Minion movie was funny."

Kurt was scrolling through the movie selections until he came across a movie that he's familiar with. "Hummmm...ah, 'Moulin Rouge.'" Kurt replied.

"Okay, I'll watch it too." Blaine said.

As the two gentlemen were eating their first ever airplane meal while watching 'Moulin Rouge,' Kurt commented to Blaine regarding the food, consisting of chicken teriyaki with carrots and broccoli on white rice, miso soup, a salad, and green tea ice cream, "It feels like having a TV dinner, Japanese style. It's better than the food served from the hospital."

"Don't get me started with hospital food. The taste there feels meh in my opinion." Blaine said as he continued to eat. "This Japanese meal is yummy. I feel like I want seconds."

Sometime after they finished their meal, Kurt started to tear up when he watched Satine and Christian singing 'Come What May.' Blaine, seeing Kurt go teary eyed, embraced and comforted him in a hug. It reminded them of their wedding song when they renewed their vows in New York, in front of their close friends and family about two months ago.

In the rear galley, Misaki was eating her meal when she saw the red lighted interphone flashing. She answers it to hear Asou on the other end. "You called for me Misaki-san?" Asou asked.

Misaki replied, "Yes Asou-san. I was wondering if you have extra slices of Japanese cheesecake and a bottle of champagne."

Asou says to her, "I do have some left, but why do you ask such a thing?"

Misaki answered her, "It's not for me. It's for a couple that's flying to their honeymoon. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Alright then. Where are they sitting at?" Asou asked her.

"They are sitting at seats 38A-B-C. The married couples names are Kurt and Blaine." Misaki said.

Kurt and Blaine finished watching 'Moulin Rouge' and were about to watch another movie when Asou showed up in front of them, carrying two slices of Japanese cheesecake on a plate with forks while Misaki was holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Asou says to them, "I'm sorry to interrupt. One of my crew members told me that you guys are married and headed to your honeymoon. Is that correct?"

Kurt replied to the flight purser, "Uh, yeah that's right."

"On behalf of the crew, we like to give you guys a special treat to celebrate. Please enjoy some Japanese cheesecake. It's not the same as New York style cheesecake or other cheesecakes you're familiar with." Asou said.

"Thank you very much or arigatou gozaimasu," says Blaine.

"Your pronunciation is very good." Misaki said to Blaine as she served the glasses of sparking apple champagne over to them.

Kurt says to Asou and Misaki, "That was very kind of you guys." He takes a bite of the Japanese cheesecake. "Oh my, it's very delicious or shall I say it as oishii."

The flight attendants chuckled.

"You got that right." Misaki said.

"We'll leave you guys alone then. So, please continue eating and congratulations to the both of you." Asou said.

The couple thanked them again as walked their separate ways with Asou walking back towards the front galley and Misaki walking towards the rear galley of the plane respectively.

Asou dropped by to see the mysterious male passenger she saw earlier, who's sitting in business class. She asked him, "So, how are you going to surprise Misaki-san? She doesn't have a clue you're here."

The mysterious male passenger turns out to be Shota Nakahara, a close friend of Misaki, now dating each other in a long distance relationship for over 3 years.

He answers Asou's question. "I plan to surprise her with this." He then pulls out a small box from his pocket, containing an engagement ring and shows it to her. Asou was amazed at the sight of the ring and tells him, "It's very lovely. Misaki-san for sure will love it."

Close to four hours into the flight, the plane is flying over the rockies and encounters a round of turbulence. The plane starts to get more bumpier than normal and Asou made an announcement on the PA system to remind everyone to return to their seats with their seat belts fastened.

For Kurt and Blaine, it was their first time experiencing the turbulence. They were in the middle of watching 'Tangled' when both of them felt startled by it.

Kurt said to Blaine, "We never experienced something like this before. It was not like this whenever we flew from New York to Lima."

Blaine said to him as he held onto the armrests, "I know right. I read that turbulence is caused by something strong, like winds or stormy weather."

The plane continued to shake very hard and Kurt started to panic and asked him, "Are we going to crash Blaine? I'm freaking scared right now! Did your brother encountered this kind of turbulence on his way to London?"

Blane replied to him, "Please don't say that. Sweetie, this plane is not going to crash and I assure you it's not going to happen. I forgot to mention about this to you during the taxi ride earlier. Sorry babe. If I had told you, you would have been more afraid to fly. What my brother did when he encountered turbulence over the Atlantic Ocean on his flight to London is that he watched a movie to get through it. Just relax, we're going to continue to watch 'Tangled' and we're going to give each other a comfort hug as we get through this."

"Okay. Thanks honey. I'm not ready to die just yet. We still have a lot of years to spend together." Kurt said. "I know babe." Blaine said as he lied onto Kurt's head while continuing to watch the movie.

About ten minutes later, they felt more relaxed when they were watching the lantern scene of Rapunzel and Eugene/Flynn singing 'I See the Light.'

At the back of the plane, Yuki pushed the assistance button Misaki mentioned earlier before takeoff. Hirota came by to check on the young boys request.

Yuki asked her, "Where is Misaki onee-san?" Hirota replied to him, "She's busy checking on the other passengers. Oh, here she comes now."

Misaki arrives in front of them, after checking to make sure the passengers fastened their seat belts.

"Hirota-san, I'll take care of this." Misaki said as Hirota bowed to Yuki and went to her jump seat. Misaki sat next to Yuki.

"Misaki onee-san, why is the captain making the plane all bumpy? I'm really scared." Yuki asked her.

"Please do not worry Yuki-chan. The captain is trying to find a way to make the flight less bumpy and more smooth. As long as you wear your seatbelt, everything is going to be alright. I'll sit beside you until the shakiness has lessened. Let's say we watch a movie. Okay?" Misaki says.

"Okay. Misaki onee-san. Let's watch 'The Lion King.'" Yuki said as Misaki smiled at him.

Kurt and Blaine finished watching 'Tangled' when the turbulence ended and the cabin lights have dimmed for the passengers to rest. They decide to watch a TV show before going to sleep. It was titled 'Just for Laughs Gags.' Both of them were laughing constantly, laughing at each skit that appeared in the screen shown in front of them.

After the show was done, Kurt said, "That was just ridiculous and funny. Anyways, now's the time we sleep."

He took off his headphones, turned off his TV screen, and then he wrapped himself with a blanket and reclined his seat.

Blaine did the same and said to Kurt, "I agree with you babe, but first, we need to kiss."

"Are you kidding honey?! We're not at home and besides, it would be so awkward to do it in front of the other passengers." Kurt says to him.

"Just so you know, the cabin lights are off and mostly everyone around us is asleep. I want to do it so badly sweetie." Blaine said.

"You're so crazy Blaine." Kurt said as he shook his head. He paused for a moment, and then, he eventually decided to. "Okay, okay, let's do this, and then we sleep alright?"

The two briefly turned on the reading light to allow Blaine to cover his blanket over Kurt as if they were ghosts in the dark. Once they were looking at each other face to face from under the blanket, they turned off the light and went for it.

"Bring it on! I love you babe." Blaine says as he kissed him passionately and held on to his arms. At the same time, Kurt wrapped his arms around him just as he did during the time they were rehearsing for West Side Story. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds.

"That was a good one." Kurt said as he lifted the blanket off to get some air. About a minute later, he says, "Let's do this again honey. I love you too."

They kissed once more, this time without the blanket above their heads. It was almost similar to the kiss they did in the fake elevator Sue had set up to get them back together. It went for 45 seconds this time.

After they kissed, Blaine said to him, "Ahhhh...looks a new kiss record for both of us."

"Yeah...that's enough kisses for today. Let's go to sleep now honey." Kurt says.

"Alright, sweet dreams babe." Blaine said.

"Sweet dreams to you too honey." Kurt said as the couple lied on each others heads and covering themselves with each others blankets.

* * *

Next chapter to be posted soon. Sneak peak: Blaine can't sleep and Yuki get's airsick.


End file.
